


The Bearer

by Icyne



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Gen, Lysithea's Backstory Spoilers, everyone is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyne/pseuds/Icyne
Summary: They won the last battle, Byleth and his students restaured peace in Fòdlan. But the victory is cut short when a body fall in the dirt. This is Lysithea's last moments.





	The Bearer

Claude’s arrow fell from the sky and pierced Nemesis’ shoulder, leaving Byleth’s sword to strike his torso. Nemesis fell to the ground, letting silence take place on the battlefield.

They did it, they defeated Those Who Slither in the Dark, Fódlan will finally be unified and peaceful. The former Golden Deers cheer in joy at the victory, Ignatz sighed in relief, Leonie sat down, grinning proudly, Hilda put down her axe, happy to not have to tire herself more. While Raphael yelled loudly, Lorenz and Marianne simply smiled to the victory, Flayn and Seteth shared a hug as Claude and Byleth shared a hand shake.

Sadly, the moment was interrupted when another body was heard slamming against the dirt. Everybody turned to the source of the noise, only to see the youngest of them, lying on the ground. Lysithea was letting out deep, raspy breaths, seemingly suffering. They all rushed to her side, Marianne and Flayn clutching their wands, as Byleth moved her so she was facing them. Her face was twisted by her suffering, coughing violently and getting paler by the second. Several of the Golden Deers took a few steps back, fearing for a strong disease.

Byleth’s face was contorted in worry, touching her forehead to take her temperature. His eyes just widened, noticing that she’s really cold, even when looking like she was suffering because of flames. Byleth began to panic, while Marianne and Flayn tried different magic spells to heal the white-haired girl, but to no use.

What stopped Byleth’s panicked state was Lysithea’s small hand, grabbing his wrists, making him look up just to see the magic-user look back to him, a strained and forced smile on her face. She nodded lightly, whispering something with a voice too weak to be understandable or even heard. He stopped, looking down to see Lysithea showing the crest of Charon, making Byleth understand.

Marianne and Flayn were still trying different spells, panicked, when Byleth said in a steady and low voice : “Stop.”

Everybody turned to him, shocked. They stayed silent for a few moments, before Claude spoke : “Teach? What are you talking about?”  
Marianne, as shy as she is, also began to raise en voice : “What do you mean ‘Stop’? She is agonizing, why would we-”

She stopped talking as the pale-green-haired man raised his head up. He had tears in his eyes. The whole group was thrown off. The former professor never cried, even when his dad died, he kept an impassive expression, keeping his feelings for when he was in his private quarters.

During this moment of silence, Lysithea started to talk, not caring for how weak and broken her voice sounded.  
“Listen to him, I… I cannot be saved, I’ve always known I would die young, I’m just… I’m-” She couldn’t fight back the tears that began to flow on her cheeks “I’m happy I could live long enough to finish this war with you all.”

Most of the students also started to cry. Their companion, their friend, was dying before them, and they couldn’t do anything about it. The worst was for Byleth; he knew what’s killing her, he knew her secret, her past, and even the divine impulse couldn’t prevent this loss.

“Leonie ? Could you take her for a moment please ?” A bit surprised by the sudden request, Leonie just did it without asking questions. His hands free, he took off his signature coat, and covered Lysithea with it. “I’ll let you have my coat, it’s an important present from my father and… I feel like you should have a souvenir from the time we passed on those battle, so even while dead, you won’t be alone.”

Lysithea was thrown off by Byleth’s speech, as everyone else was. Then, Claude reached for his ear, undid his earring, and handed it to Lysithea, also wanting to leave her something. And one by one, they all decided to give something to Lysithea. Flayn gave her barrette, Leonie and Marianne parted with their necklaces, Ignatz offered his feather, Raphael had a small carved statue that was meant for his sister, Seteth gave his circlet, Hilda undid her hairbow and added it to the pile, and Lorenz slowly pulled one of his noble's rings from his finger. 

Once they were all done, they all sat next to Lysithea. The younger Golden Deer had tears leaking from her eyes. She was often teased about her age, but at this moment, she knew she was truly part of the group.

Feeling herself getting weaker as time passed, she looked one last time at her comrades, her friends. She was dying, but she felt truly happy with her life.

The others could only watch and cry as Lysithea's eyes slowly closed and her breathing stopped. Byleth, Claude and Seteth were the ones who kept their composure the most, even though Seteth had difficulties because of Flayn crying in his arms.

They stayed like this, silently crying or praying for their friend, for a few minutes. Claude was the first one to talk again, telling the others to start walking back to the church, that he and Byleth would catch up after them. They did as he said, led by Seteth, leaving the two leaders with the corpse of Lysithea.

Once the others were too far to hear them, Claude began to talk : "Teach, I think you owe an explanation to me. You seem to know what happened to her, and I should know too, so we can avoid anything like this happens again." Claude was as calm as he always seemed to be, but there was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"... This won't happen ever again, now that we defeated Those Who Slither in the Dark. When she was younger, mages from this faction have done some experiments on her and her family. She was the only child alive when they accomplished their goal : give another crest to someone who already had one." At this, Claude seemed surprised, asking himself if it was truly possible. "They didn't have any reasons to stay, so they just left Lysithea like a useless tool, now bearing two crests. And this had a price. Two crests are too much for a human, and thus, she only had a few years to live. And so she lived, she did all she could to make her life meaningful, she fought with us an unknown threat, she made friends… She won her inner fight. Just before before succumbing her curse." Byleth looked up at Claude. It was obvious that Byleth has cried, even if it was just a bit.

Claude considered all this information. Lysithea was suffering, but she didn't say anything. Claude sighed before saying : "Let's take her to the Church. She should be buried there." Byleth nodded, he reached for Lysithea, making sure he also took all the gifts of the Golden Deers, and carried her behind Claude.

\-------------

Later, Lysithea was buried in the cemetery of the Church, her grave reminding others of what she did for Fòdlan. After the funerals, Byleth went to his parents’ grave. He kneeled before it, thinking of his time here, ever since he became a professor. He lost some people here, but it has been his best years. And he swears he would do anything in his power to assist Claude in Fòdlan's reformation, help his friends get over this loss, and continue to live, to honor Lysithea's memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for reading my fic. I hope you had a "good" time reading it, if that's the case don't hesitate to leave a kudos, and if you want to discuss it with me, you can find me on the discord below.  
Have a nice day/night !
> 
> The Discord : [HIVE](https://discord.gg/uzdGhVx)


End file.
